Phiaas
=History= Born Rakkan Phiaas Alar Xel'air III, named after his father and grandfather, he goes by 'Phiaas' to avoid being confused with his ancestors, among a slew of other nicknames that he has earned over the years. His family, consisting of his mother, father, and a pair of elder twin sisters, were mace-crafters that lived in a small city close to Shattrath. Unlike the rest of his family, his interests did not steer toward blacksmithing. Rather, as a young child he became more and more interested in the activities of builders and engineers. He spent many days sneaking away from his home to watch the engineers work, falling in love with technology and all things mechanical. As time went by he would scavenge for any scraps of machinery that he could find, and return home to mimic the work he had witnessed that day. Through this process of self-education, over time he became considerably talented at taking apart devices and examining them to see their inner workings. His knowledge of mechanics slowly grew into a veritable encyclopedia, and soon he developed the ability to repair nearly any machine given the right tools and enough time. Rather than being disappointed that their son did not follow in their profession, Phiaas' parents encouraged him to further seek his interests. Overjoyed to have his parents' blessings, he gradually gathered his own set of tools, and to this day he is rarely seen without his tool belt around his waist. Had tragedy not struck Draenor, Phiaas would have probably joined the ranks of the top engineers of draenei society when he reached adulthood. Unfortunately, the trickery of Kil'jaeden intervened in the relations between the orcs and draenei, wrecking havoc on the little planet. As the orcs became more aggressive towards their neighbors, Phiaas' parents moved their family to the safety of Shattrath. It turned out to be a wise move, for only a week later their home city was in ruins. It was inevitable that Shattrath would eventually fall. During the heat of the battle, Phiaas' parents and sisters remained behind. Simple blacksmiths they may have been, but they were also skilled in the use of the maces they crafted so lovingly. Phiaas, on the other hand, was deemed too young to stay behind and, along with the other children, he was taken through the secret exits of the city while his kin stayed behind to die so that he and others might live. Along with the other refugees, he fled to Zangarmarsh. There he spent days wondering about the fate of his family, until his sister, Saphiaa, arrived at the settlement in which he was staying. Scarred physically and mentally, weary, and half-starved, she told him of the fate of their family. Their mother, father, and other sister, Phiaana, were all dead, killed at the hands of the orcs. Together they mourned, like many of the other survivors. Though Phiaas distinctly felt anger from his sister. He knew what she wanted: Revenge. He tried his best to distract her from such thoughts, even if he too was hurting over all the wrongs that had been done. Despite his efforts, he could sense that she was restless. She did not want to sit idly in the marshes, scraping out a living and hiding from their enemies. Thankfully she was realistic, and knew that the draenei were in no position to retaliate against the orcs. Relief came in the arrival of a mysterious man that none at the settlement recognized. Phiaas and Saphiaa both were drawn to the large, dark-skinned enigma. However, Saphiaa seemed to be doing her best to keep her younger brother away from the man. It wasn't until late one night that Phiaas understood just why his sister was exerting such control. She came to him and told him that she would be leaving, and that she wasn't sure when she would return. Furious that she, the only family he had left, would leave him behind, he followed her secretly. What he found both shocked and awed him. The mysterious draenei turned out to be the captain of a small, space-traversing ship named the Tarbor, which seemed to be a conglomeration of different parts of other ships. Phiaas, determined to find out what was going on, stole away on the ship and hid out of sight of the small crew for days. Finally, when he became hungry enough to make a mistake while scavenging for food, he was discovered. The large man, who turned out to be Xataar, Captain of the ship, was outraged. In his anger he planted a powerful kick with one of his hooves into a nearby control console. Immediately the machinery began to malfunction, and the crew might have been in for a rough time if Phiaas had not quickly jumped into action and repaired it. Impressed with the boy's skill, Xataar decided to let him remain on the ship after all, though not without doling out ample punishment to Saphiaa for allowing her kid brother to sneak on board in the first place. Since then the crew has become like a new family to Phiaas. In turn the crew has, in a way, adopted the young draenei. Being the youngest passenger on the ship, they have all become protective of the boy, and he finds it harder and harder to do anything on his own. Still, he is allowed to work on any of the machinery on the vessel, and he has come to idolize the ship's Captain. With the recent arrival of the Tarbor on Azeroth, he has been sneaking away from the safety of the ship and her crew to explore. These outings have earned him numerous groundings and punishments, but thus far he has not seemed discouraged from exploring the new world.